lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Guidelines for The Lion Guard members
If you would like to make edits here, that's great! We have a few rules that all members and admins need to adhere to. General Rules *Like many Wikis, we do not allow foul/disrespectful language here. This includes articles, blogs and wall posts. Videos containing this type of language will also be removed. **Similarly, please be courteous to your fellow editors. If you have an edit disagreement, try to work it out with the other editor. If problems persist, seek an admin. On that note, even if an admin has made an edit which you disagree with, leave a post on their wall, along with your reason(s) as to why you believe this should be changed. *Under no circumstances should you edit anyone's profile except your own. *Fanart and fanfiction are not welcome on any of the main article pages. Please go to our sister Wiki, The Lion King Fanon for that. You are free to show off either in our as well! *If you'd like to upload something for your userpage/profile that isn't related to ''The Lion Guard, please tag the image with 'User Image'. Images without this risk being deleted by an admin. '''Do not upload fanart that has not been made by yourself'. *When adding a new page, please add at least 3 full sentences to the article. Stubby articles are okay! But they should still have enough information to warrant a full page for them. **This includes image galleries and quote galleries. Please do not create gallery pages unless you have an image/two or more quotes to add to it. *When it comes to categories, please do not add new ones unless they have been approved by an admin. The exception to this rule is if you are adding a new episode gallery category (ie. Category:Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots Gallery). **There must be at least two articles to warrant a category for any given subject, so please avoid categories like 'Songs sung by Jasiri' until she is involved with another song. *When adding quotes, please keep it limited to a max of 5''' per episode. **Not so much a rule, but a suggestion - try to pick interesting quotes. In other words, avoid quotes like Thanks, Ono or Yeah, let's go. The exception to this is if the character only uses quotes such as those in that episode. *With international music pages, please add at least '''3 international songs when creating a new page. *There are loads of rumors floating around on the net. If uploading something such as an episode air date, please be prepared to link to your sources. What to Upload *This is a wiki dedicated to The Lion Guard. With that in mind, please do not upload content pertaining to The Lion King, The Lion King II or The Lion King 1½. This includes screenshots, quotes and general information. The exception to this is if it is being used to compare something taken from The Lion Guard (like this): *Likewise, characters that do not canonically exist in The Lion Guard universe should not be included (for example, Sarabi has yet to be mentioned and thus should not have an article). **On that note, events that happened at the end of Simba's Pride are also not canon just yet (so Kovu is not Kiara's mate just yet, and this information should not be added to any article). *No fan material is to be uploaded and added to an article. *If using content from another Wiki, you must use a template which links back and credits said Wiki. *PNG files are preferred, though we do allow other file formats on the Wiki. Having said that, try to avoid BMP files, as they often take a long time to load! Penalties We are a very lax Wiki, but if you are found to be breaking the rules constantly and ignoring admin warnings (say, more than 3 times), we will have no choice but to issue a temporary ban. If, after that you return and continue ignoring the rules, a permanent ban will be issued. Depending on the severity of the rule break (for example, if you ignore the warning completely and immediately continue to break a rule) this can change.